Medical professionals are increasingly recognizing the positive cardiovascular health benefits of fish oil based products. The principle oral dosage of fish oil is through soft gelatin capsules. However, a major limitation for consumers and patient compliance for the continued taking of these fish oil products is the presence of disruptive and unpleasant fishy odors associated with these traditional soft gelatin fish oil capsules. In particular, taking fish oil can result in negative side effects, including but not limited to, gastric disturbances such as fishy eructation (belching, e.g., “fishy burps”), gastrointestinal discomfort, bloating, nausea, diarrhea, unpleasant fishy odor, or unpleasant fishy aftertaste.
To minimize these negative side effects, consumers often will freeze their fish oil capsules before ingestion, which is thought to possibly help prevent break down of the capsule in the esophagus and stomach. Several commercial products offer enterically coated fish oil soft gelatin capsules to help circumvent capsule break down in the stomach. Other products include flavors or odor masking agents such as citrus or vanilla. However, these agents do not solve the negative side effects. In addition, there are significant problems associated with traditional enteric coated capsules.
The use and manufacture of coated enteric dosage forms are well known in the art. Such dosage forms are described in Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, 18th ed., Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa. (1990). Enteric dosage forms are useful for protecting the contents of the dosage form from the gastric conditions of the stomach and/or to protect gastric tissue from an irritant material contained in the dosage form.
Enteric-coated dosage forms are typically produced by a film coating process, where a thin film layer of an acid-insoluble (enteric) polymer is applied to the surface of a pre-manufactured dosage form, such as a tablet, and to a lesser extent hard and soft capsules. The enteric coating method involves spraying an aqueous or organic solution or suspension of one or more enteric polymers onto tumbling or moving tablets or capsules, followed by drying at elevated temperatures. Enteric dosage forms made by this coating method can suffer from various process-related problems that affect the performance and/or appearance of the coating. For example, “orange peel” surface formation, also known as surface roughness or mottling, may result. More seriously, coat integrity failure may occur, such as cracking or flaking off the enteric polymer coating. All coating processes present inherent problems, including possible uneven distribution of the coating ingredients, which can occur under multivariate coating processes. Further Enteric coating also results in a hazy and opaque appearance of the capsule and requires an additional manufacturing steps.
These problems are common to all enteric dosage forms. However, the problems faced during the coating of gelatin or polysaccharide capsules are even more critical due to the delicate and heat sensitive nature of the soft elastic capsule shell. Both hard and soft capsules can undergo thermally induced agglomeration and distortion of the capsule shell. Moreover, the smoothness and elasticity of the capsule surface makes it difficult to form an intact adhering enteric coating, without a subcoating step to improve the surface of the capsule for coating. Finally, the enteric coatings cause the loss of the normally shiny and clear appearance of gelatin capsule shells, which is a major reason for the popularity and acceptance of gelatin capsules.
There is an unmet need for a cost effective, clear, non-coated enteric soft gel capsule dosage encapsulating omega fatty acids wherein the potential dosage form failure is greatly diminished, and where the form does not sacrifice gel mass elasticity when wet and is more stable and mechanically stronger after drying. Furthermore, in some cases all-natural fish oil capsules containing omega fatty acids are desirable to consumers.